


Better Left Unasked

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-16
Updated: 2008-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Tim suspects there are things about Abby he might prefer not to know.





	Better Left Unasked

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Tim was alone in Abby's apartment. One of the Sisters had called and Abby had gone to help.

He'd offered to go with her, but she'd declined.

He knew why. 

Turning up at the convent with a man would 'encourage' the Sisters to talk about marriage, and he knew she wasn't ready for that step yet. 

He wandered around her apartment, looking at her latest pieces of 'art', pulling the duvet up over the bed.

His attention was drawn to a chest of drawers; one she'd never opened in his presence.

He suspected he knew why.

More than a little tipsy one evening, she'd made what he'd taken to be a joking suggestion that he handcuff her.

The next day he'd realized it hadn't been a joke. Somewhere in Abby's past he suspected she'd enjoyed some kind of bondage. 

He couldn't imagine she'd actually liked anyone hurting her, but maybe a little tying up, restraining; mild stuff.

He'd never asked her though. And he never would. 

He'd do anything he could to make her happy, but those kinds of games weren't for him.

Not asking was better for them both.

There were, after all, plenty of things they both enjoyed.


End file.
